


ametoid Inc.

by RubySparkles009



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Fucking Machines, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Milking, Other, Sex Bed, Sex Toys, Technology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubySparkles009/pseuds/RubySparkles009
Summary: A compilation of smutty one shots following OC's experiencing the up and coming ametoid Inc. and everything they offer.WARNING: This is not suitable for people under the age of consent in their respective countries.





	1. Company Contract

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this series of one-shots will be part my own ideas and part your contribution! By using the company contract in this first chapter you can request ideas for future chapters- there is a catch though. I have some requirements that must be met for the aplication to be valid and for me to write it out. You must fill in the contract by supplying your own original character name (if there is more than one then please list all the names and sexes + genders of the people involved) in the comments. Requests that I will not accept contain rape or other dub-con, fisting, anal gaping and other kinks of the same nature- I know that seems random but I do not yet feel comfortable writing that sort of thing.
> 
> This is my first time writing smut so it may seem stiff for a little while but I hope to improve over time. I prefer writing for male characters but will try my best if your request form is female.

Ametoid Inc. Contract Form  
We at Ametoid Inc. dedicate only our best efforts into fulfilling every possible dream you could think of.  
Our Toys, Your Fun  
We pride ourselves in our combination of automated machinery and AI to provide the best possible experience for our clients.

By filling out and signing this form you agree to what you yourself outline using the form structure. Any and all changes can be discussed when you arrive for your scheduled slot and comes with no extra cost. All of our offers are specified below with their prices stated clearly next to them, there will be a space for you to fill in your requests after you have filled out the questionnaire. We will contact you in no less than 5 working days to confirm, discuss and adjust (if necessary) your contract. Depending on the length of your chosen session we may insist that you may give your consent to have one of our highly trained workers check in on and safe check your feelings during your session, if your answer is no then we will have to negotiate down your session length and refund you the correct amount to fit with your new selected time. (Each price is regulated as per person, if you are part of a group please take into consideration that you will be charge the cost multiplied by the party members)

Surname:____________________  
Other Names:_________________  
Age:______  
Sex/Gender:_________/_________  
Sexuality:____________________  
Free of sexual diseases: Yes / No (Circle which)  
Group or single? (Circle which)  
If a group, how many participants? __________

Please circle which session you would like to participate in first.

Usual Sessions  
1 Hour(s) £3.99 2 Hour(s) £6.99 3 Hour(s) £9.99

Lengthy Sessions  
These sessions can be requested but will only be confirmed after you speak to one of our specialists and are deemed fit to enact such a strenuous scene. (These sessions come with an absolutely mandatory regular check in by an employee at the least, if not permanent presence in the room)

4 Hour(s) £12.99 5 Hour(s) £15.99 6 Hour(s) £18.99

1) Do you agree that for your own safety someone may have to check on you?: Yes / No  
2) Cameras are mandatory in every room, if you do not wish to be on camera there must be a member of staff in the room with you. Do you consent to the cameras?: Yes / No  
3) Would you be open to suggestions by our employees on the day? : Yes / No

Services  
Our full list of available services are on our website ww.ametoidinc.web  
For speed purposes if you do not wish to read the lengthy pages on our rooms please specify some interests of yours that you would be willing to try. (There is a limit of 3 separate kinks per session not including gags, blindfolds and basic wrist & ankle restraints for your own safety with 2 backups that you would be pleased to receive should we not provide one or more of your first choices)

Choice 1:__________________________________________________  
Choice 2: __________________________________________________(Optional)  
Choice 3: __________________________________________________(Optional)  
Backup 1: __________________________________________________  
Backup 2: __________________________________________________


	2. The Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a little world building and get to see a new invention being tested by a very willing participant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being longer than I expected. In the next chapters there will probably be less talk and world building and instead get right into the good stuff. I originally intended to add more to this chapter but due to it's length I figured that I could save those ideas for future chapters. I hope you enjoy!

The building of ametoid Inc. was imposing yet not out of place among the other large skyscrapers of the city. It’s white and blue and black design made it fit right in among the other buildings nearly identical to it, yet the contents and business that occurred in the building was far from the usual computer clicking, sales monitoring and boring atmosphere of the rest of the city. It was not his first time here, in fact he was one of android's best customers and reviewers. Normally he came in to test out some of their new equipment before public release- and this time was no different, having been promised something entirely new and- mind blowing. So as Alex stepped through the glass sliding doors into the foyer his heart was beating fast and his palms began to sweat.

Alex stepped up to the reception desk where a man and a woman sat behind computers, after clearing his throat lightly the woman looked up at him and smiled- recognising him as a regular customer. “Oh Alex! Here for the new test?” she asked.

“Yep, sure are Susan. Here” Alex handed her his form confirming his consent to the test and she took it, looked it over and scanned it into the computer using her handheld device, typed something quick on her WorkTab and said,

“Alright, go on ahead. Mr Simmons is waiting for you in his office” with a sweet smile she pointed toward the lift at the side of the large foyer. With a chipper thank you, Alex made his way past the people talking together in the room, each waiting for or just having come out of their own sessions. The lift journey was short, the overhead voice and synced video on the monitor informing the people inside all about the different kinds of rooms there. The lift opened it’s shiny doors onto the first floor, the long corridor lined with doors; at the beginning of the hallway was a door with a bronze plaque embossed with the name ‘Mr J. Simmons’ 

Alex gently knocked on the door twice and waited a moment before a voice said “Come in”. Stepping through the door into a moderately size office he was met with the smiling face of the company’s co-CEO. 

“Ah, Alex. So glad you could make it” he said.

They spoke for a minute and Simmons read back over Alex’s consent form before he beckoned Alex to follow him out of his office and to one of the far rooms of the corridor. They stopped outside of a door with an empty plaque next to it, obviously due to the technology in it being in the experimental stages. As Simmons unlocked the door using his WorkTab, he started speaking again. “Due to this being in the process of fixing some finicky problems I’ll have to stay in the room with you and keep asking for feedback and comfort readings in case you experience some discomfort. That’s alright with you though right?” 

Alex nodded, having already checked the ‘yes’ on the consent form. In response Simmons nodded his own head and lead Alex into the room fully, where an odd looking bed stood in the centre- as part of his contract he had stated that he wanted the experience to be a surprise, so he had no clue what the black fabric covered metal bed was for. And it thrilled him.

Knowing the routine having done this sort of thing multiple times before, Alex barely had to be instructed by Simmons before he was heading to the small curtained off out cove in the corner of the room. He didn’t bother pulled the curtain closed as he methodically stripped down to his birthday suit, neatly hanging up his clothes on the hangers provided and placing his shoes and socks against the wall. When he was done, Alex walked towards to where Simmons was standing at a control table filled with equipment and computers; in his hands was a headset.

“Before we begin I’ll have to have you put this brain monitor on so that I can see stress, discomfort and pain levels” he said, handing the headband to Alex and continuing “This new addition to our collection is a mechanical bed with multiple functions that are controlled- for now- by someone in the room with you; and hopefully should this go smoothly and with more testing, an AI will take over control and have access to a user's comfort levels so that they can give the correct treatment and therefore the correct aftercare required. But that’s a discussion for another day. If you could lay face down on the bed for me Alex”

After placing the headband on his head, Alex stepped up to the side of the bed, he heaved himself up onto the slightly higher-than-normal bed set up and lay face down with his head lying comfortably on the pillows and arms by his side. When he was settled Simmons began speaking again.

“Now if you can relax, tell me when we can begin”

Taking a deep breath and relaxing all his tense muscles, Alex nodded his head to Simmons and due to the way his head was turned towards the man- he could see him press a button that caused a hissing sound to erupt from the bed below him. Weirdly he could feel the bed sinking, no it was just his body from below the neck that was sinking down into the bed. A moment later the hissing stopped only for it to contract around his body, immobilising it yet leaving his back open to the air. It was an odd feeling, not being able to move his limbs from side to side but knowing that if he wanted to- he could kneel and free himself no problem-

His thoughts were broken as he felt the material holding his arms to his side begin to morph and slink over his biceps and wrists, forming a rigid band keeping his arms down. The same happened to his thighs and calves, along with a band forming around his waist. His back was still exposed to the air but now he couldn’t move at all.

“The bed is made from nanotechnology that is controlled by electric impulses, making it much more flexible than regular restraints” Mr. Simmons narrated when he saw Alex’s perplexed expression, his head still laying on the pillows on the bed, not having sunk down with the rest of his body. “Colour?”

Having agreed on the safeword system Alex replied “Green” and Simmons pressed another button and moved a slider up slowly. As the button was pressed, a whirling from the end of the bed- much like the sound of a retractable TV- filled the room. Alex couldn’t see what it was from his vantage point but he could feel the cold blunt pressure against his ass.

“Everything still good?” Alex nodded yes, ever so slightly too overwhelmed to speak. “Good” Mr. Simmons wrote something on his clipboard before he slid the slider down lightly, the -what must be a toy machine- eased away from his body and he instead felt the same odd texture of the bed- the nanotechnology material- slink down from the band around his waist, with the toy having left behind some cold wet lube on his ass. The small tendrils of nano tech covering themselves in the lube from his ass and reaching down to slowly and gently ease their way in. The feeling drew a low moan out of his throat, feeling the small tendrils slowly merging together as they continued to stretch him further, the band around his waist stopped him from thrusting back into the feeling and he could only lay there still while the bed did the work. His cock slowly filling against the bedding below him.

All too soon the tendrils retreated from his ass, moving back into the band around his waist- somehow ridding themselves of the wet lube in the process. From behind slightly glazed over eyes, Alex could see Simmons move the slider once more and again felt the toy press against his entrance. It stopped just before breaching him for Simmons to ask his colour again, to which he replied green. The toy pressed in slowly, letting out lube as it went to smooth the way inch by inch. It was hardly a large toy but neither was it small, the slight curve meaning that once it was fully settled it nestled just out of range of touching his prostate and Alex gave a frustrated groan. 

“Now that we know it’s moving smoothly, I’m going to turn it up to the first setting”

It was more of a statement than a question as the toy soon started to retreat once Simmons had spoken, the slow torturous drag of the tog causing sparks to light up his spine. Whimpers and small moans now falling from his lips like a waterfall. After a minute the machine sped up slightly, now moving in and out at a steady pace that left Alex teetering on the edge, the toy still just out of reach of his prostate. It sank in once more before it stopped moving completely.

“Okay Alex, nearly done. Colour?”

“Green” He replied in a croaky voice, his eyes misty from being on the edge of coming for the past 25 minutes. He thought that the toy would start moving again at a higher speed, finally allowing him to come, but he startled when instead of moving, the toy started vibrating. The unexpected feeling caused him to cry out and briefly yank on his restraints, his muscles straining as the toy vibrates intensely just shy of his prostate. Alex was at the edge of coming when the toy slowed down, the vibrations becoming few and far between causing him to twitch as it turned on and off. For the next five minutes the vibrations varied in intensity and rhythm, sometimes there was a steady stream of stimulation and sometimes the toy switched on and off. Eventually Alex could only moan and tuck on the bonds weakly, Simmons had obviously gotten all the results that he wanted as the machine turned up to the highest intensity and he felt something clamp around his weeping cock, causing him to cry out in surprise as it stroked him once. Twice. And he was coming, the bed milking him through his orgasm as he came- leaving him as a twitching mess. As his orgasm tapered off he felt himself closing his eyes.

Later, he opened his eyes to be laying on his back- the bed back to normal and clean of any body fluids, head supported by a hand and a straw being brought to his lips. He looked up to see Simmons above him, smiling to see him awake. “Good, you’re up. Have some water and some crackers and we can talk.” Alex relaxed again, eyes half lidded as he sipped the water in front of him. One of the best experiences ever, he may ask to try the bed out again at a later stage in it’s testing.


	3. Quite Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice brings her girlfriend and sub to ametoid Inc. for some play.
> 
> Contains f/f action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another day, another chapter (not sure if I'll be able to keep up with this schedule, though I'll try) I hope this is okay, this was the first time that I wrote something for the lesbian community- scratch that- first time writing a woman into sex at all (Which is weird because I'm a lesbian.... but okay!) This is quite vanilla for me but I feel better writing women into softer scenes for now, I may venture into new territory soon though, depends on how this chapter is received!
> 
> As always feel free to leave constructive criticism and make sure to go back to the first page to leave a comment if you have a certain kink you'd like to see!

Alice stepped back into room 306, a small room among others on the third floor of ametoid Inc. It was their fourth time there and she and her girlfriend and sub had been enjoying their services immensely. As she walked into the room, with her supplies in hand, she saw her girlfriend. Spread and bound on the four poster bed in the small room, wrists and ankles bound with soft leather cuffs to minimise chafing to each corner of the bed, making her spread eagle and of course- naked as the day she was born.

With a small smile on her lips, Alice walked over to her bound and blindfolded sub, if the poor girl was whimpering already she would be positively sobbing by the end of their session. Her girlfriend Maya was trying to pull her knees up as far as she could in order to try and retain some level of decency and cover her already glistening pussy. Alice ran her hand along Maya’s thigh, delighting in the slight jolt that ran through her girlfriends frame and the goose flesh that raised in the wake of her fingers, causing Maya to shiver in barely contained excitement. Despite Maya’s obvious wanting something more, she kept quiet- as was their agreement before the scene started- with no help from a gag, she had to bite her lip to prevent moaning and any possible chance of her speaking up.

Whimpering and whining was allowed which was why Alice didn’t punish her girl when she let out a sharp whine as she pinched the sensitive skin of her inner thigh slightly. Lifting one knee onto the bed next to Maya’s thigh, Alice let her long hair ghost against her subs skin as she leaned in closer, using a hand on the other side of Maya’s head; Alice let her lips graze Maya’s ear as she spoke.

“Today, I’m going to relieve all of your stress by making you into a relaxed, pleasured and overstimulated mess. And you won’t be making any noise through it will you?” She paused for dramatic effect, eyes tracking Maya’s swallowing action as she again tried to cover her pussy with her legs “because if you do, I’ll have to punish you” As to punctuate her bitten out word, she bit down on Maya’s earlobe, pulling lightly on the glass stud earring there- delighting in the sharp squeak that Maya let out that almost turned into a moan before she reigned in her voice.

Alice pushed herself up from her position over her girlfriend and reached for some of the toys that she brought with her. The egg shaped toy fit in her palm like it was meant to be there. Pressing a button on the base of the toy, a soft buzzing sound- almost inaudible- filled the room, Alice saw Maya take another deep shuddering breath, letting it out jerkily. Biting her lip to stifle a smile, Alice ran the toy along Maya’s side, the muscles under the skin retracting and flexing under the feeling. Alice continued to run the toy around her subs torso, over her belly button, near the ‘v’ of her hips and dipping down teasingly only to bring it higher, over her collar bone, shoulder, down her arms and back at her now lightly defined ribs, her stomach sucking inwards to escape the sensation.

Ending her teasing, Alice moved the vibrator to circle ghostingly around Maya’s nipples, they pebbled under the toy’s touch and her sub jerked lightly, pulling at her wrists. Alice took time to pay attention to each nipple, when one was being tortured by the vibrator, she took the other into her mouth- kitten licking around the dark smudge before taking it into her mouth. Her sub let out a little “ah, ah” each time she switched between the two, her mouth becoming red from being bitten. Alice felt a little evil smile play at her lips as she drew away from her girlfriends nipples, while she loved her girl being good, she also loved her girl being bad.

She moved away from her subs torso and put the toy down on the matt by the bed on the floor for cleaning staff to collect later. She moved up off of the bed and went to the bottom, unclasping the chains connecting the ankle cuffs to the frame of the bed. She climbed back up on the bed, placing Maya’s legs on her shoulders so that her glistening pussy was level with her face. The position was similar to how they would do it at home so Maya let out a whimper as she realised what was to come. How could she remain silent when she got eaten out? It was almost impossible.

Alice started slow, her tongue lapping at Maya’s outer folds and barely dipping the tip of her tongue farther inside. As she continued her slow torture, Maya began tugging at the restraints on her wrists, pants coming out of her mouth as she tried to thrust back against her dom’s mouth. Deeming Maya thoroughly warmed up, Alice held nothing back as she went in with her tongue as if she was starving. As if a switch was turned on Maya began to thrash as much as she could- which, with the strong grip Alice had on her hips, wasn’t much- without hurting her girlfriend between her legs. A few moments later of nothing but the squeak of the bed, soft sound of Alice’s tongue at work and Maya’s pants increasing in volume every moment as time goes on. Eventually Maya’s mouth opened wide as she let go of her sharp bite on her lip, at that moment Alice moved back, leaving Maya at the edge- in response Maya let out a loud wail that people all the way down the hallway had the room not been soundproofed.

The dam broke and Maya sobbed harshly before sucking in a breath, and like a flood her begging washed over the room.

“Please, O-Oh plea-ease! Al, Al, Al please!”

Alice breathed on Maya’s thigh from where her head rested on her thigh. “You’ve been a bad girl, baby. You broke out rule” She licked a stripe up Maya’s thigh “You know what that means”

Maya shook her head in resistance, uttering low “no, no, no” and “Let me come, let me co-come.. Please!” over and over until Alice shushed her. “Don’t worry baby, you’ll get to come” Alice leaned up over the ‘v’ of Maya’s legs so that she could whisper sharply into her ear again “You’ll just have to come enough times to make up for it”

And with that, Alice went back to enthusiastically eating her girl out, reveling in Maya’s moans and plea’s and sharp cries every time she passed over her clit. She soon came, drenching Alice’s face in her juices- but this didn’t deter her and she continued to like Maya through her orgasm, quickly making her desperate again. She came twice more before Alice could see tears starting to run their way down Maya’s face from behind her blindfold. Maya hung loose, caught between her bonds and her dom, face turned into her arm. Obviously far from this reality at that moment.

Alice backed off of her girlfriend and slowly took her blindfold off after telling her to close her eyes. She undid the clasps connecting Maya’s wrist cuffs to the bed frame and immediately she curled into Alice’s warmth. Alice reached down from her position of half sitting and half standing to grab the juice bottle that she had brought with her. Gently lifting Maya’s chin she guided her girl to take light sips while the after effects of her multiple orgasms still rolled through her body.

A while later, Alice was lying on the bed with Maya’s head on her chest when Maya came down and back to Earth. Alice kissed her girl on the head and wondered how on Earth she got to have such a wonderful girlfriend and sub.


End file.
